


Not Just a River in Egypt

by FlawedVictori



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: In which Lotte is really confused about why Amanda's been so touchy with Akko recently, and why she's so comfortable in her bed.So, she asks.





	Not Just a River in Egypt

**Author's Note:**

> First foray into LWA fic is some short and sweet Amandakko! Hope yall like it!
> 
> If you do, check out my tumblr, FlawedVictori? Tons more gay there, promise.

Lotte Yanson was not, by nature, an inquisitive girl.

It was something she’d picked up through years of being ignored, or completely disregarded, of being considered as interesting as the wallpaper.

She didn’t bother with mysteries or big questions, just focusing on reading her books and supporting her friends.

However… sometimes, a question got into her head and would refuse to leave, no matter how much she tried to push it out of her thoughts.

Such was the issue with the Amanda Comfort Hypothetical, as she’d come to refer to it in her thoughts.

/

The problem was simple. 

Amanda and her team had been spending a lot more time hanging around their room lately and, while that wasn’t the issue, it definitely contributed to it.

When the visits had first started, Amanda had developed a habit of sitting on Akko’s desk and loudly complaining about how uncomfortable it was, but one day, that had changed.

One day, Amanda had walked in the room, taken one look at the desk, which was covered in junk, and flopped onto a bed without a second thought...right next to a still-snoozing Akko.

Akko had rolled over and pressed herself to Amanda’s side, but Amanda hadn’t seemed too bothered by their friend’s latest weirdness, and Lotte hadn’t thought much more of it, at first.

After that, however, she started to notice a pattern.

Whenever they were all spending time together, Amanda would sit closer to Akko, or lay near her, or, on one memorable occasion, just plop down in her lap and start swiping food.

And Lotte was a little confused, and the thoughts wouldn’t stop swirling around her head, so… she asked.

/

It was just a normal Sunday, all of them lazing around the room and doing their best to ignore the heat.

Constanze had taken over Akko’s desk and was fiddling with the inner workings of a pocket watch, Jasminka was absently munching on some chips while doing a bit of studying, Sucy was…. She wasn’t sure quite _what_ Sucy was doing, but judging by the little snickers and demented chuckling coming from her potions desk, it wouldn’t be anything good.

Meanwhile, she was rereading a Night Fall book (number 265, one of her favorites), and Amanda and Akko were… well…

They were laying beside each other, their faces nearly touching, as Amanda regaled Akko with the story of some broom race or another, gesturing as wildly as she could without having to sit up to convey whatever complex maneuvers she’d done to win.

She was just building up to the finish when Lotte spoke, soft as ever, but the words manage to resonate through the room, almost physically hanging in the air.

“Why are you so comfortable on Akko’s bed?” She asks, tilting her head slightly, and everything stops as Amanda chokes on her words, shooting up to a sitting position and scooting to the side as Akko laughs and Sucy starts to snicker.

“What?” She asks, a tad defensive, as she tries to resist the urge to hide behind her book. “Was it something I said?”

“Hmmm, why _do_ you two share a bed so much?” Sucy deadpans, and Amanda shoots her a glare.

Sucy doesn’t seem impressed.

“Well, uh…” Amanda starts, scratching the back of her head and looking very much like she’d rather be anywhere else at the moment. “Yknow, we, uh…”  
  
“Like it.” Sucy says, doing a little ‘hehehe’ laugh. 

Amanda slings Akko’s pillow at her, and, in the ensuing scuffle, (between Akko and Amanda, naturally. Sucy didn’t care about an easily-deflected pillow), Lotte’s question is forgotten, and she goes back to her book… until she feels a hand on her shoulder.

She turns around to see Jasminka, smiling kindly. “They’re dating.” She whispers, nodding over at Amanda and Akko, still locked in a scuffle.

“Oh.”

She coughs.

“That… makes sense.”  
  
Lotte Yanson goes very red and hides behind her book. 


End file.
